


Осень на кордоне

by Лейтенант Чижик (Kristabelle)



Series: Неестественное [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Urban Fantasy in Forest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%20%D0%A7%D0%B8%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Дружба народов в отдельно взятом лесу.
Series: Неестественное [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009374
Kudos: 3





	Осень на кордоне

Первый снег выпал в начале октября и растаял с восходом солнца, но Казбек всё равно успел в нём изваляться. И теперь прыгал вокруг Лёшки счастливый, разбрызгивая с рыжей шерсти свежую грязь и распространяя нежный аромат мокрого валенка. Кошка Марфа шипела на пса, сидя на дверном косяке, но больше для порядка — шипела она всегда и на всех.

— Цыц! — сказал Лёха кошке и псу, тоже больше для порядка, и шагнул из сеней в промозглое осеннее утро.

Утро пахло холодом, сыростью, прелой листвой, родниковой водой и просыпающимся лесом. И ещё немного лошадьми и смазкой, в которой Лёшка с вечера чуть не утопил доставшийся от Михалыча гладкоствол. От усердия. Он с армейки никакого огнестрела в руках не держал, да и там настоящий живой автомат собрать-разобрать успел от силы пару раз. По мнению сержанта, его военные таланты лежали в иной плоскости. А здесь, в лесу, с верным куском просверленного лома, умело маскирующимся под дробовик, ходил обычно Михалыч. Лёшка как-то больше полагался на другие средства самообороны — руки там, ноги. Топор ещё.

Но Михалыча теперь на кордоне не было, и чистить, смазывать и таскать дробовик приходилось Лёшке. Без ружья и трусящего рядом Казбека он даже двор не обходил — это правило техники безопасности егерь ему внушил ещё в первый день, когда совсем ещё зелёный, не видевший настоящей лесной жизни Лёшка появился на кордоне.

— Без ружья и без собаки тут даже в сортир не ходят, — обстоятельно повествовал Михалыч, посвящая городского парня в таинства лесной жизни. — Опасно. Казбек не смотри, что дурак, — он дурак, но дело своё знает. Предупредит, если что рядом.

— Медведи? — наивно спросил тогда Лёшка. — Или волки?

Михалыч усмехнулся, мусоля папироску.

— Есть и медведи, — проговорил он, меряя Лёшку задумчивым взглядом. — Это так, ерунда. Волки вот бывают… нехорошие. Одно время, вроде, всех перестреляли, только они то и дело новые откуда-то появляются. Места здесь глухие, спокойные. Один такой придёт, а потом перекусает всю деревню — и получите, распишитесь.

— Оборотни, что ли? — недоверчиво уточнил Лёшка.

Его предупреждали, конечно, что в лесу всякое бывает, но в оборотней он не очень-то верил. Думал — может, они и есть, но где-то далеко. Не здесь. Точно не рядом.

Но Михалыч кивнул, и оборотни из далёкой легенды сделались суровой реальностью. Из-за которой надо ходить в сортир с дробовиком и собакой.

— Попадаются. С последним много шума было, еле замяли. Он, понимаешь, один жил. Тихо, не пускал к себе никого, но и к людям не лез. Мы его в покое оставили, а он… — Михалыч махнул рукой и вдруг, как-то понизив голос, добавил, — он с придурью оказался. Ночами шастал по лесу, отбил молодую волчицу. Ну и… Ощенилась она, в общем.

Лёшка слушал, разинув рот.

— Умерла, конечно, скоро, — вздохнул егерь. — Ублюдка этого нашли, а что толку? Щенков всего двое было. Один не выжил, а другого я вовремя нашёл. Только вот это животное, понимаешь? Умное, но животное. Может, так, конечно, и к лучшему…

Он снова махнул рукой и продолжил:

— Так что оборотней сейчас вроде нет, но за этим лучше следить. В полнолунье бери серебро, не стесняйся. Когда полезут — стреляй на поражение, если не хочешь стать таким же. Вот. Единорогов у нас в глубине леса много, в глухой чаще — они по бурелому прут, как лоси. У этих гон осенью, в другое время они от тебя сами удерут, только кисточка на хвосте мелькнёт. От них проблем меньше, чем от браконьеров, которые их ради рогов ловят. Вот браконьеры, да… На той неделе только двоих положили.

Михалыч затянулся и с чувством добавил:

— Но хуже всех — кентавры! Вот от кого спасу нет. Которые взрослые, семьями живут, те ничего. Даже договориться можно. А жеребцы молодые — это пиздец. Друг с другом дерутся, к людям выходят, в деревни лезут. Спереть что-то — только в путь, так что на улице ничего ценного не оставляй. Стащат, только их и видели. В дом, даже в сарай, никогда не полезут — они крыши над головой боятся, но вот если что-то во дворе — забудь, как выглядело. И пьют они как кони…

— Что? — наивно спросил Лёшка.

— Всё! — рявкнул в сердцах егерь. — Всё, что горит, вплоть до бензина. У местных меняют шкуры и глухарей на самогонку, нажираются вдрызг и что творят!.. В общем, Майку, кобылу, никогда на ночь во дворе не оставляй.

Лёшка вытаращил глаза.

— Что, они и кобылу?!

— Им без разницы. И ослицу могут, если поймают, и корову, даже к людям лезут. Меньше, правда, — Михалыч усмехнулся. — Огрести боятся. Раньше совсем отмороженные были, в деревни лезли, машину остановить в лесу могли. Мы с их старшими связались, те своих долбоёбов немного проредили. Теперь потише. Если к тебе полезут — пали в воздух, они не дураки, не попрут на дробовик со своим арбалетом из рессоры от «Москвича». Но лучше не связывайся. Они браконьеров не боятся, тут половина браконьеров — это они и есть…

Времени с того разговора прошло уже прилично, и к лесу Лёшка давно адаптировался. И кентавров тоже встречал, на своё счастье, вполне адекватных. Но тот первый рассказ Михалыча о дикарях запомнил. И не забывал брать дробовик, обходя оставшееся ему хозяйство: дом, курятник, конюшенку с двумя лошадьми и козой, гараж для УАЗика и сарай, набитый пустующими сейчас кроличьими клетками. Кроме клеток там ещё стоял генератор на случай, если опять обледенеют провода, и запас соляры — для генератора и для УАЗика. Так что замок на сарае Лёшка проверял особенно тщательно.

Но нет, ночью по первому снегу никто в гости не наведался, кони были спокойны, а замки нетронуты. Казбек тоже ничего лишнего не чуял, только лез под ноги и мешался, как всегда.

Утро потекло своим чередом. Лёшка выпустил во двор лошадей, чтобы прогулялись, подоил козу Зару и её выпустил тоже, напился под завязку кофе, пролистал ленту новостей — новости ничего интересного не сообщали. Потом прибрался у лошадей, нашёл в соломе чёрную курицу, которая опять пыталась усесться на яйца, вот упорная зараза. Яйца Лёшка у неё отобрал, сделал строгое внушение, но курица не вняла. Добычу — яйца, а не курицу — он сварил и запихал в рюкзак вместе с бутербродами.

В лес Лёшка обычно ходил пешком — его два метра роста и центнер с лишним человеческой доброты на спине у крепкой серой Майки помещались, конечно, но вот ветки лбом собирать надоедало. А собирал он их даже на тропах, проложенных кентаврами, — то ли кентавры в большинстве своём были мелкие, то ли пригибались они как-то. Так что с Майкой Лёшка обычно большую часть дороги шёл пешком, а кобыла везла вьюки, палатку, одеяло и арбалет. Последний, видимо, был когда-то отобран Михалычем у тех самых кентавров — терзало порой Лёшку такое подозрение.

Рыжий Вереск был, конечно, поменьше Майки, но на него Лёшка верхом вообще старался не садиться — сломается ещё пополам. Так что Вереск возил только вьюки. Раньше на нём ездил Михалыч. Без Михалыча мерин тосковал, смотрел на Лёшку печальными глазами и норовил положить на руки большую, в форме чемодана, голову.

Но всё это было, когда Лёшка нарезал по лесным тропам дальние концы, а сегодня проверить надо было только ближнюю кормушку с мелом и солью для единорогов. То есть ставили кормушку «зелёные», конечно, для лосей, но по следам ясно было, кто у неё пасётся ночью. Так что ходить туда Лёшка предпочитал около полудня, когда единороги убираются подальше в чащу, — их не пугать и не трепать себе нервы. Всё-таки громадная лошадь с пикой на лбу — собеседник не из лучших, даже если не во время гона. А до гона оставалось уже не так долго.

До кормушек была пара часов ходу налегке, с рюкзаком и ружьём, так что лошадей Лёшка брать не стал. Только загнал обоих обратно в конюшню, как следует закрыв снаружи. Пусть кентавры уже давно обходили дом егерей десятой дорогой, лучше было перестраховаться. Козу он, подумав, тоже закрыл — мало ли, что.

Давно пора было взять собаку для охраны, большую, серьёзную, а не глупого Казбека. Ему уже предлагали даже одну — помесь москвича с чёрт знает чем, огромную мохнатую тварь, которой миску предполагалось подталкивать шваброй и так же убирать обратно. Но у Лёшки всё духу не хватало посадить во дворе новую собаку, хотя от прежней осталась тёплая будка и толстая бычья цепь. Слишком хорошо он помнил, что ещё, кроме будки и цепи, от неё в тот раз осталось. Нет уж, если собаку, то пусть бегает по всему двору — слишком лёгкой добычей становится пёс на цепи.

Обо всём этом Лёшка думал, уже топая по хорошо знакомой тропе. Казбек бежал чуть впереди, гордо неся на спине рыжий хвост-бублик. Иногда окрестности оглашались его звонким лаем, и пёс кидался в погоню за очередной белкой — до ближайшего дерева.

Хорошая сигнализация. Вроде палки, которой уважающий себя индус должен шарить в траве, чтобы не наступить на букашек, которые в прошлой жизни, возможно, были его предками.

Позади хрустнули ветки. Лёшка быстро обернулся, вскинув на всякий случай ружьё, но так никого и не увидел, сколько бы ни вглядывался в осеннюю чащу. Казбек, занятый очередной белкой, и вовсе ничего не заметил.

«Показалось», — с облегчением подумал Лёшка, опуская ружьё.

Глупый пёс подбежал к нему, лизнул руку и снова умчался вперёд. Показалось или нет, но медведя или кабана Казбек бы почуял, а волки сквозь кусты не ломятся. Если только те, которые, как выражался Михалыч, «нехорошие», но они выходят в полнолуние, а луна была на ущербе. За лунным календарём Лёшка внимательно следил.

До кормушек он добрался без особых приключений. Соль ещё была, а вот мел единороги хорошо подчистили. Лёшка отметил себе в планшете напоминалку, что на следующей неделе надо будет взять лошадь и привезти ещё мела, да и соли тоже можно. Лучше на Вереске привезти — он мельче, по единорожьим тропам проходит легче.

Погода к вечеру испортилась, но снега больше не было. Зато начался даже не дождь — так, мелкая морось, холодная и противная. Пришлось натянуть капюшон и непромокаемый чехол на дробовик.

Уже подходя к дому, Лёшка понял — что-то не так. Казбек вдруг остановился и сделал стойку, чего за ним обычно не водилось. Поднял нос по ветру, но не залаял, а только посмотрел на хозяина. В сумерках, разгоняемых светом фонаря, Лёшка разглядел на влажной земле следы копыт. Слишком крупных для Вереска и слишком узких для Майки.

Ружьё он скинул с плеча моментально и пошёл вперёд, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Храбрый Казбек, конечно, потрусил чуть позади, прячась у него за ногами.

Лошади в конюшне не волновались, и замок снаружи был цел. В дом никто не ломился, хотя следы у крыльца Лёшка заметил тоже. Кентавр, если это был он, обошёл весь двор — копыта отпечатались у грядки из-под капусты и у гаража.

Всё так же держа наготове ружьё, Лёшка добрался до щитка. Ярко вспыхнул фонарь на столбе, заливая весь двор беспощадным белым светом. Во дворе никого не было.

— Эй! — крикнул Лёшка, оглядываясь снова. — Я знаю, что ты тут! Выходи давай!

Ответом ему послужило молчание, только в конюшне тихо заржала Майка — так она намекала, что не худо бы выпустить их с Вереском, если уж всё равно пришёл. Кентавр, конечно, не отзывался.

— Всё равно же найду, — проговорил Лёшка уже без особой уверенности.

Он задумчиво поскрёб двухдневную щетину на подбородке. Кентавр во двор вошёл, но не вышел. Где вот, скажите на милость, может спрятаться тварь с лошадь величиной, которая по большей части, если честно, лошадь и есть?

Конюшня была заперта снаружи, гараж тоже, дом закрыт на засов. Не в курятник же, в самом деле?

Тут только, приглядевшись, Лёшка заметил, что дверь в сарай, где стоял генератор, чуть приоткрыта.

Не раздумывая, как бы смог кентавр, панически боящийся потолка над головой, втиснуться в узкое пространство среди клеток и бочек с соляркой, он ринулся к сараю, коря себя, что сразу об этом не подумал. Ну конечно, генератор! Если его спереть, страшно подумать, за сколько его можно продать в ближайшей деревне. На недельный запой целому табуну хватит, и ещё на закуску останется.

Замок на сарае был не сбит копытом, как обычно, а вскрыт, из личины торчала проволока. Лёшка рванул дверь на себя. Та легко поддалась, её не держали. В сарае царила тьма, свет в единственное окошко под потолком почти не пробивался, но Лёшке всё же почудилось, как в глубине этой тьмы шевельнулось что-то большое.

— Вот скотина! — с чувством выдохнул парень, нашаривая выключатель.

Вспыхнул свет, ослепив его на мгновение.

Генератор, на который Лёшка первым делом обратил внимание, был на месте. Даже слой пыли, которым он покрылся, никто не тревожил.

Кентавр нашёлся за бочками с соляркой, у стены, где высились пустые клетки. Он лежал, подобрав ноги под себя, как дремлющая лошадь. Чёрный лошадиный корпус заполнил собой всё свободное пространство, словно кошка, забравшаяся в слишком тесную коробку. Человекоподобная часть торса, замотанная в какое-то тряпьё, опиралась на одну из бочек. Из-за растрёпанных чёрных волос, густых и кудрявых, как грива у тяжеловоза, и такой же бороды, разглядеть его лицо было сложно.

— А ну вон отсюда! — приказал Лёшка, выразительно поднимая ружьё.

Кентавр шевельнулся. В нос Лёшке ударила смесь запахов человеческого пота и давно не стиранного вальтрапа. Из-под чёрных косм на него уставились такие же чёрные, бесконечно уставшие глаза.

— А иначе что? — хрипло поинтересовался кентавр.

Лёшка слегка растерялся. В вопросе не было вызова, только усталость и какое-то… любопытство, что ли? Как будто кентавр его спрашивал, что там делается на большой земле. В то время как ему в лицо смотрело дуло гладкоствола.

— Иначе мы будем разговаривать по-другому, — нашёлся наконец Лёшка.

Он помнил, что показывать слабость нельзя — сожрут с потрохами. Кентавры — народ простой, понимают только силу. А этот, похоже, был ещё и храбрый — иначе как он сюда залез?

Кентавр покачал головой и собирался, видимо, что-то сказать, но закашлялся. Звучало это жутко, выглядело тоже — от кашля содрогалось всё тело, до самого костлявого крупа. На мгновение Лёшке стало непрошеного гостя почти жаль.

— Послушай, — выдохнул наконец кентавр, откашлявшись. — Я просто хочу умереть тихо, без суеты. Будь любезен, оставь меня в покое, а?

Лёшка завис, переваривая услышанное.

— Чего? — переспросил он, решив, что, наверное, не так понял.

Кентавр вздохнул, как уставшая лошадь. Вздох едва не вызвал у него новый приступ кашля.

— Ты не очень сообразительный малый, да?

— Сам дурак, — обиделся Лёшка. — Ты серьёзно решил тут помереть?

— Это было бы неплохо, — отозвался кентавр.

Он скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Лёшку. Тот уставился на него в ответ, опустив дробовик.

— То есть, ты тут сдохнешь, — протянул Лёшка, — а я потом должен твою лошадиную задницу наружу трактором вытаскивать? Или по частям?

— Это будут уже не мои проблемы, — возразил кентавр.

— Ага, это будут мои. И большие! — разозлился Лёшка, закидывая за плечо дробовик. — А ну вылезай отсюда! Хочешь подыхать — подыхай на улице, нашёл, блин, где разлечься.

В подтверждение серьёзности своих намерений он, ругаясь, пролез за бочки, заходя с тыла, и от души пнул кентавра по крупу вблизи хвоста. Замах был хороший, а мысок у берца — твердый, так что кентавр даже вскрикнул, то ли от боли, то ли от обиды.

— Да ухожу я уже, не дерись, — проворчал он, неловко поднимаясь на ноги. Чтобы поместиться под низким потолком сарая, ему пришлось сгорбиться. Огромная туша тут же заполнила собой всё свободное место, но Лёшке на это психологическое давление было уже плевать.

— Шевелись поживее, — напутствовал он кентавра, пока тот пробирался к выходу, поминутно путаясь в ногах и задевая бочки. — А то у меня ружьё есть. Оно тяжёлое.

Кентавр от продолжения дискуссии воздержался. Тяжело дыша боками, как загнанная лошадь, он вылез наконец наружу, под мелкий ледяной дождь. Лёшка выбрался следом.

В полный рост кентавр был, конечно, велик, но не так уж огромен — или это двухметровому Лёшке казалось. В холке он был мельче Майки, метра полтора, может, чуть больше. Так что в глаза ему Лёшка мог смотреть, почти не поднимая головы.

— Доволен? — мрачно поинтересовался кентавр, пытаясь отдышаться.

Лёшка не знал точно, где у кентавра должны находиться лёгкие и в каком количестве, но с ними точно было что-то не так. Как и с передними копытами, которые кентавр ставил на пятки, не касаясь зацепами земли. С ним вообще было что-то сильно не так, и теперь, в свете фонаря, это стало очень заметно. Он был вроде бы ещё не старик, едва ли больше лет сорока по человеческим меркам — чёрные волосы едва тронула седина, — но тощий, как велосипед, с лишённой мышц спиной и крупом, как у очень старой лошади. Короткая чёрная шерсть стояла дыбом от холода, и это тоже было странно: кони уже перелиняли на зиму и не мёрзли, и кентавр тоже должен был.

Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на Лёшку, а тот смотрел на него в ответ. Только теперь он разглядел, что кентавра бьёт крупная дрожь, как замёрзшую лошадь. Ещё бы ему не было холодно, с тонкой летней шерстью в промозглом октябре, да и тряпьё, в которое он замотался, не особо походило на тёплую одежду.

— Пойдём, — услышал Лёшка чей-то голос и не сразу понял, что этот голос его собственный.

— Куда? — спросил кентавр.

— В дом, — твёрдо ответил Лёшка. — Там в сенях полно места, и потолок выше, чем в сарае. Я печку растоплю, у неё одна стенка к сеням примыкает. Согреешься.

Кентавр посмотрел на него уже не с мрачной обречённостью, а как на поехавшего.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он наконец.

Лёшка вздохнул.

— Вот и Ленка говорит всё время, что жалость меня погубит, — признался он. — Ну не оставлять же тебя под дождём, в самом деле. В конюшне холодно, кони обросли уже, а у тебя вон какая шкура.

Он протянул руку и коснулся чёрного бока с выступающими рёбрами. Шерсть на ощупь была как мелкий велюр.

— Если ты потолка не боишься, — добавил Лёшка. — Но в сарай же ты залез.

Кентавр вздохнул тоже.

— Я ничего не боюсь.

— Ваши боятся, — зачем-то пояснил Лёшка.

— Это не наши.

— Ну, местные, — он пожал плечами. — Я там не особо вдавался в подробности, кто откуда. Давай, двигай в дом, а то совсем промокнешь. Сейчас дверь отопру.

Кошка взлетела на дверной косяк и оттуда, как обычно, зашипела, когда кентавр протиснулся в сени. Лёшка оторвал фомкой загородку из досок, где зимой в морозы жила Зара с козлятами, и притащил соломы. На солому кентавр немедленно завалился с явным облегчением, словно ему тяжело было стоять.

— Тряпьё своё снимай, — велел Лёшка, глядя на это. — Я тебе свитер дам. Он огромный, как чехол для танка.

Свитер самому Лёшке был почти впору, только рукава коротки. Кто-нибудь помельче в нём бы утонул, а кентавру было нормально, даже подворачивать ничего не пришлось. В придачу к свитеру Лёшка притащил с конюшни лошадиное одеяло, которое Майка в нескольких местах порвала зубами.

— Давай, грейся, — напутствовал он кентавра, укрывая одеялом костлявый круп. — Чаю горячего хочешь? Вы вообще как, чай пьёте?

— Мы всё пьём, — отозвался кентавр.

— Ага, Михалыч мне жаловался, — не удержался Лёшка.

Кентавр усмехнулся, хотя смешок больше походил на лошадиное фырканье. Его всё ещё потряхивало, но не так сильно.

В чай Лёшка плеснул дешёвого коньяка, который для каких-то таких целей, видимо, Михалыч и держал, потому что сам он коньяк не пил никогда. Потом подумал, что ложка коньяка в масштабе кентавра — ни о чём, и плеснул ещё.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно сказал кентавр, принимая из его рук огромную литровую кружку.

Лёшка из этой кружки пил кофе. Ему утром как раз хватало.

— Да не за что, — пробормотал он, смутившись, и присел рядом с лежащим кентавром на доски, оставшиеся от денника для козы. — Ты это… Извини, что я там, в сарае…

Он подумал, что попал тогда ботинком, наверное, прямо по выпирающим костям. То-то кентавр даже вскрикнул.

— Забудь, — отозвался гость и сделал большой глоток из кружки. — Извини, что ввалился без приглашения и вскрыл замок.

— Ваши обычно копытом сбивают, — заметил Лёшка. — Ты первый, кто проволокой открыл.

— Это не наши, — повторил кентавр.

— Ты не отсюда, верно?

— Угадал.

Лёшка посмотрел ещё раз на густую чёрную гриву, потому что в таком виде это была именно грива, смуглые ладони, в которых кентавр держал кружку, на блестящие чёрные глаза и подумал, что угадать, в общем-то, было не сложно.

— Местные в основном серые, рыжие, игреневых много, — поделился он своими соображениями. — Гнедых мало, и у них кожа светлая.

— Правильно мыслишь, — подтвердил кентавр.

— Ты не сказал, как тебя зовут.

— Ты тоже.

— А, ну да, — спохватился Лёшка. Знакомство и правда с чего-то не того началось. — Ну, я Алексей, можно просто Лёха.

— Гесиод.

Лёшка уставился на кентавра во все глаза.

— Что серьёзно?

Тот кивнул.

— Так вроде какого-то древнего философа звали?

— Поэта, — поправил кентавр.

— Без разницы. Ты что, грек, что ли?

Гесиод, если его и правда так звали, поморщился.

— В некотором роде.

— Ни за что бы не подумал, — пробормотал Лёшка.

Кентавр посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Почему?

— Ну, ты хорошо по-русски говоришь.

Кентавр рассмеялся, но смех быстро прервался приступом кашля.

— Я говорю свободно на пяти языках, — пояснил он причину своего веселья, отдышавшись. — Русском, новогреческом, французском, немецком и польском. И менее свободно ещё на нескольких. Подними челюсть.

Лёшка поспешно захлопнул рот. Кентавр спокойно допивал чай.

— Меня к такому жизнь не готовила, — признался Лёшка, как только к нему вернулся дар речи. — Ты… Ты кто вообще?

— Я кентавр, который залез в твой сарай и очень извиняется за сломанный замок, — отозвался Гесиод, явно давая понять, что откровения на сегодня окончены. — И который уйдёт утром до рассвета. Спасибо, что помог. Ты… изменил моё представление о здешних людях.

— А ты мне вообще мозг взорвал нахрен! — не выдержал Лёшка. — И никуда ты утром не пойдёшь, совсем, что ли? Ты в зеркале себя видел? Не кентавр, а батарея, на твоём фоне скелет из анатомички жирным кажется. Ты откуда такой вылез?

— Оттуда, куда не хочу возвращаться.

Лёшка посмотрел на кентавра очень внимательно.

— Вот что, — сказал он. — Никуда ты завтра не пойдёшь. Ты же еле на ногах стоишь. Я сейчас быстро лошадям и козе сена кину, кошку накормлю, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. Потому что, ну, так нельзя.

Ничего путного он, правда, так и не придумал — ни пока кормил лошадей, ни пока таскал дрова, чтобы растопить печь. Прежде всего не придумал потому, что ничего не понимал. Всё, что Лёшка знал о кентаврах, к этому конкретному почему-то оказалось неприменимо. Он их знал как вороватых дикарей, алкоголиков и вообще гопоту. А тут — пять языков…

От еды Гесиод отказался. Согласился только выпить ещё чаю и спросил, нет ли второго одеяла. Одеяло Лёшка ему, конечно, нашёл. Укрывая кентавра, он коснулся его руки — пальцы были горячие.

— А ну, не дёргайся! — потребовал Лёшка, пресекая попытки кентавра увернуться. Он отвёл в сторону прядь жёстких, как конская грива, волос, и пощупал лоб. — Ох нифига ж себе, у тебя ж температура под сорок, наверное. Ты почему молчал?

Кентавр посмотрел на него как-то странно. Лёшка покачал головой.

— Ладно, проехали. Сейчас градусник найду.

Термометр он изъял из лошадиной аптечки, оборудованный как положено — с резинкой и прищепкой для хвоста. И с минуту смотрел на кентавра, соображая, куда бы ему эту конструкцию запихнуть, а главное — как необходимость этого объяснить. Наконец Гесиод не выдержал, отобрал у него градусник и сунул под мышку через широкий ворот свитера.

— Ну, я как-то так и подумал, — оправдался смущённый Лёшка.

У кентавра едва ли возникли сомнения в том, что он там на самом деле подумал, но хватило такта промолчать.

Градусник показал 40,2. Гесиод не выразил по этому поводу особого удивления. Зато Лёшка схватился за голову. А потом — за телефон.

Сестра ответила со второго звонка. Судя по шуму на фоне, она была за рулём — с той стороны периодически доносился рёв двигателя, визг радар-детектора и указания навигатора, который требовал куда-то повернуть. И, кажется, даже молитвы пассажиров.

— Лен, — сказал Лёшка, — ты только не ругайся. Как дозу на кентавра рассчитать?

Естественно, Ленка выругалась. Довольно длинно, из чего Лёшка склонен был заключить, что дорога спокойная и никаких самоубийственных манёвров сестра на ней сейчас не совершает.

— Как на лошадь того же роста плюс две человеческие, — сказала она наконец. — Доброта тебя погубит.

— Да знаю я, — пробурчал Лёшка. — А почему две человеческие?

— У них два сердца, метаболизм адский, — пояснила Ленка. — Они вообще адские дозы жрут. Той дури, которой мы кентавра наркозили, хватило бы двух лошадей усыпить. А теперь колись, какого дьявола тебя к ним понесло, они же у вас там в край ненормальные.

— Этот нормальный, — вступился Лёшка за Гесиода. — И он сам пришёл.

«Через пятьсот метров поверните направо…» — донеслось из трубки. Ленка выругалась ещё раз.

— Рассказывай, — велела она.

Делать было нечего — Лёшка рассказал. В общих чертах, но Ленке хватило и этого.

— Ты ненормальный, — заключила она. — Кентавр, может, нормальный, а ты — нет. Ежу понятно, что он откуда-то свалил и его, скорее всего, ищут. И едва ли приятные люди, если вообще люди.

— Ежу, может, понятно, а мне — нет, — в тон ей ответил Лёшка. — Он ничего такого не говорил.

— А ты сам не понял, конечно, — Ленка вздохнула. На заднем плане заверещал радар-детектор. — По-хорошему, инстинкт, предписывающий мне заботиться о своём брате, требует, чтобы я советовала тебе его гнать. Немедленно.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Лёшка.

— Братика ответ, — Ленка вздохнула снова. — А от меня ты чего хочешь?

— Скажи, что мне делать, — потребовал Лёшка. — Гнать не буду, он загнётся в лесу. Ему плохо, и мне его жаль. Можешь назвать меня дебилом.

— Дебил, — резюмировала сестра. — Значит, так. Коли литичку, строго в вену, сможешь?

— Э-э… — протянул Лёшка.

Лошадей в вену он колол. Вот людей как-то не доводилось, а кентавр в этом смысле всё же был, скорее, человеком.

— Постарайся, — заключила Ленка. — Потом антибиотики. Кобактан у вас там есть? Значит, его. Посчитай примерно вес плюс сто, колешь раз в сутки, три дня минимум. Через три дня посмотрим. Ну и, по-хорошему, надо вешать капельницу, но растворов у вас там, конечно, нет.

— Литра два есть, — возразил Лёшка.

— А надо двадцать. Ну, не знаю, регидрон разведи и заставь его пить, что ли, если он и правда адекватный.

— Сколько?

— Сколько влезет.

Лёшка задумался.

— А ещё он от еды отказывается, — пожаловался он. — Что они едят вообще?

— Что поймают, — Ленка фыркнула в трубку. — Ну или что гвоздями не прибито. Лёх, ты себя на его месте представь, ты с температурой сорок жрать будешь?

Лёшка вынужден был признать, что, наверное, нет, не будет.

— И копыта ещё потрогай, стучат или нет, — напутствовала его Ленка на прощание. — Могут быть гнойники или что похуже. Вообще со щипцами смотреть надо, а лучше с рентгеном. Ладно, я поехала, напиши потом, что у тебя вышло.

Она отключилась. Лёшка с возмущением уставился на телефон.

— С рентгеном! — повторил он, почему-то представив, как затаскивает кентавра в рентген-кабинет в районной больнице за двести километров от кордона.

Кобактан в лошадиной аптечке был, но-шпа с анальгином тоже. Вот жгутов не было. Лёшка затянул вместо жгута ремень поверх закатанного рукава и смотрел, как на худощавой руке кентавра проступают чёрными тяжами вены. Толще и темнее, чем у людей.

— Ты не бойся, — сказал он Гесиоду, а больше самому себе. — Всё будет хорошо. Сейчас уколем, полегче станет.

Кентавр ничего не ответил. Лёшка поймал наконец вену, с сухим треском проткнув иглой стенку, и потянул поршень. В шприц полилась тёмная, почти чёрная кровь.

— Не больно? — спросил Лёшка, медленно надавливая на поршень.

Гесиод покачал головой.

— Где научился? — спросил он тихо.

Лёшка смутился.

— У меня сестра… Ну, в общем, она лошадьми занимается. И не только лошадьми.

— Старшая?

— Мы близнецы. Ну, двойняшки. Ну, ты понял. Или нет? У вас же не бывает близнецов…

— Не бывает, — подтвердил Гесиод.

Лёшка закончил с литичкой и взял шприц с кобактаном.

— А вот это будет больно, — предупредил он. — И долго. Так что лучше, наверное, в круп. Ногами дёргать не будешь?

Ногами кентавр не дёргал, а вот хвост всё-таки хлестнул по боку. Лёшка взял хвост в руку и ощупал верхнюю часть крупа, куда предполагалось колоть. Кожа и кости.

— Скелет скелетом, а ещё есть отказываешься, — попенял он кентавру, машинально поглаживая и разминая пальцами напряжённые мышцы. — Да расслабься ты, ну, больно же будет.

От холодной суспензии мышцу, конечно, тут же свело, она словно одеревенела. Лёшка ещё долго гладил кентавра по крупу, чтобы было не так больно. Потом снова укрыл его одеялом.

Он так и просидел с Гесиодом до поздней ночи. Принёс воды, развёл регидрон в литровой бутылке, но что кентавру литр. Пришлось разводить больше. Они болтали о всякой ерунде, старательно обходя в разговоре неудобные вопросы, до тех пор, пока кентавр, наконец, не заснул, растянувшись на соломе, как крепко спящая лошадь. Лёшка пощупал ему лоб, убедился, что температура вроде упала, и отправился в комнату.

«Копыта посмотрел?» — горело на экране мобильника сообщение от сестры.

Лёшка вздохнул, написал, что посмотрит завтра, и, не раздеваясь, рухнул спать. Откуда-то сверху тут же приземлилась вредная кошка и устроилась у него на голове.

Утром кентавра в сенях не оказалось.

Ругая на чём свет стоит его — за то, что ушёл, и себя — за то, что не догадался закрыть дверь на ключ изнутри, Лёшка натянул берцы и выбрался во двор. Посвистел, подзывая Казбека, и уставился в землю. Дождя ночью не было, грязь подсохла, и следы отпечатывались хуже. И как, спрашивается, искать по ним невесть куда ухромавшего кентавра, да ещё с собакой, которая по команде «ищи!» приносит миску?

Долго искать, впрочем, не пришлось. Послышался шум, грохот опрокинутого ведра, и пропажа появилась из-за угла конюшни, так же неловко переставляя передние ноги. Храбрый Казбек поспешил на всякий случай спрятаться за хозяина. Лёшка в сердцах всплеснул руками.

— Ну куда тебя понесло, а?

— Прогуляться решил, — туманно отозвался Гесиод, подходя ближе.

Он скинул с плеча трофейный арбалет Михалыча, обычно висевший в сенях, и протянул его Лёшке.

— Пришлось захватить, — пояснил он извиняющимся тоном. — На всякий случай.

— Пристрелил кого-нибудь? — мрачно поинтересовался Лёшка.

Ему вдруг ярко представился неопознанный труп где-нибудь на опушке леса, хорошо, если не человеческий. Кентавр покачал головой.

— Никого. Просто мера предосторожности.

«Здесь без ружья и собаки даже в сортир не ходят», — вспомнились Лёшке слова Михалыча. Он подумал, что Гесиод, видимо, с этой целью из сеней и ушёл. С арбалетом. А что, ему удобней — руки-то свободны…

Лёшка вздохнул и закинул арбалет за спину.

— Ладно, раз никакую тушу срочно разделывать не надо, давай пока на твои копыта посмотрим. Не нравятся они мне.

— Других нет, — отозвался кентавр.

Он обеими руками взялся за выступ стены, навалившись на него, и протянул одну ногу Лёшке.

Копыто и правда было горячее, особенно спереди, с неровными наплывами рога, образовавшими кольца, таких было три или четыре. Зацепы, на которые кентавр не вставал, отросли и не стёрлись, делая копыта похожими на лыжи. Когда Лёшка с силой надавил на подошву у зацепа, кентавр дёрнулся, едва не вырвав копыто у него из рук.

— А давай ты всё же орать будешь, а не вырываться? — предложил Лёшка, оглядываясь.

— Извини, — глухо отозвался Гесиод. — Отпусти пока, ладно? Я больше не могу.

Лёшка отпустил. Кентавр немедленно перенёс вес на эту ногу, разгружая вторую. Лёшка потрогал пута. Артерии пульсировали на обоих передах, но на левом сильнее.

— Вообще, и правда на гнойники похоже, — протянул он. — По-хорошему, это вскрывать надо.

Кентавр посмотрел на него с сомнением.

— Обязательно?

— Ну, или они сами вскроются. Где-нибудь, — припугнул его Лёшка. — Да ладно, не сию ж секунду и не здесь. Мне сначала коней надо выпустить. И козу подоить. Молока хочешь?

Гесиод размышлял с минуту, потом как-то неуверенно кивнул.

Молока из Зары надоилось две большие миски. Лёшка перелил его в небольшое ведёрко, вручил кентавру, а козу попытался выставить на улицу. Коза упиралась, наклоняла голову, показывая спиленные рога, и опасливо косила на кентавра жёлтым глазом с прямоугольным зрачком. Наконец Лёшка не выдержал, взял её и переставил за порог. Лошади вышли следом. Они, в отличие от козы, кентавра видели не впервые, так что не смутились совершенно. Майка даже подошла его обнюхать. Гесиод усмехнулся, поглаживая горбоносую кобылью голову.

— А они у тебя не пугливые, — заметил он между прочим.

— Их Михалыч приучил, — признался Лёшка. — И к кентаврам, и к единорогам, и ко всем прочим. Говорит, когда в позапрошлом году из леса химера вышла, она от Майки еле ноги унесла.

Про предупреждение относительно кентавров и запрет оставлять кобылу во дворе на ночь он рассказывать не стал. Почему-то в присутствии Гесиода говорить о подвигах его сородичей было неловко.

Гнойники вскрывать пришлось в сенях. Лёшка притащил ещё соломы, потому что вчерашняя примялась, уложил кентавра, поставил на пол настольную лампу, чтобы было побольше света, и принялся за дело. Отросшие стенки он снял клещами, потом ножом простучал всю подошву и, найдя самое болезненное место, глубоко вздохнул и вогнал нож в копыто под острым углом.

Из разреза потёк густой желтоватый гной. Лёшка оглянулся на кентавра и, встретив совершенно отсутствующий взгляд, встряхнул его плечо.

— Эй, ты давай не отъезжай! Больно?

— Нет, — прошептал тот, едва шевеля губами. — Наоборот.

Всего Лёшка таких свищей вскрыл на левом переду два, и ещё один — на правом. Обработал, промыл и осознал, что перевязать копыто ему слабо. Ленка это умела делать каким-то хитрым способом, вот только её здесь не было. Так что он просто натянул на копыта свои старые носки с дырами на пятках. В носках кентавр приобрёл какой-то совсем домашний вид, так что Лёшка всё боролся с искушением его сфотографировать и отправить редкий кадр сестре — та бы оценила.

Нужно было ехать на большую землю — запас еды в доме был на кентавра ну никак не рассчитан, а консервы в погребе трогать Лёшка не хотел. Гесиоду он оставил кастрюлю макарон с тушёнкой, воду и принёс в сени чайник. Кентавр, оглядев получившийся натюрморт, попросил ещё оставить ему арбалет и ноутбук. Если с арбалетом было более-менее ясно, то зачем ему понадобился ноутбук, Лёшка не понял. Но всё-таки принёс и поставил на табуретку возле застеленного соломой угла.

— Только ничего тяжёлого не качай, — предупредил он. — А то скорость тут… Это будет навсегда.

— Не буду, — заверил его кентавр.

Лёшка кинул в УАЗик дробовик, посадил в багажник Казбека, от которого дома всё равно толку не было, и уехал, размышляя, что вообще могут искать в сети кентавры. Мысль о порнографии он отринул сразу, как слишком банальную. Но тогда что? Новости? Кино? Может, в фэйсбуке зависают? Или гоняют на танках?

Домой он вернулся уже затемно. Во дворе всё было спокойно, в доме тоже. Кентавр спал, развалившись на соломе, и не сразу проснулся, когда Лёшка открыл дверь. Закрытый ноутбук мирно стоял на табуретке, арбалет висел на стене.

— Ну, сильно бы тебе эта стрелялка помогла, если б сюда кто-то вломился, — констатировал Лёшка, скидывая с плеча рюкзак.

— Это не для тех, кто входит, — пояснил Гесиод. — А на случай, если придётся выйти.

У Лёшки уже мелькало подозрение, что обороняться кентавр собирался не иначе как от своих сородичей, но расспрашивать он не стал. В сени ввалился Казбек, подлетел к кентавру, вильнул хвостом, спугнул дремавшую в соломе кошку, которая тут же взлетела под потолок и оттуда зашипела.

— Я тебе тут купил всякие средства личной гигиены, — сообщил Лёшка, разгружая рюкзак. — Зубную щётку там, бритву, куда лезвие вставляется, а то всякие джилетты в твоей шерсти увязнут.

— Спасибо.

Казбек отбежал от кентавра и сунул нос в Лёшкин рюкзак. За что и получил.

— Ты ноутбук-то включал вообще? — спросил Лёшка.

Кентавр медленно кивнул.

— Да. Просто я уже закончил.

— И как? Сеть сильно тормозит?

— Скорость вполне нормальная, — ровно отозвался Гесиод. — Я проверил. Проблема в качестве сигнала. Думаю, её можно решить, установив антенну повыше. И ещё, отчасти — в самом железе. Ты когда машину чистил в последний раз?

Лёшка наморщил лоб.

— В смысле, от вирусов? — уточнил он.

— Нет, физически.

Лёшка открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Потом открыл снова.

— Э-э… Ну, не помню, — выдавил он, чтобы не произносить честное «никогда» и не сгореть со стыда на месте.

Потому что, твою ж мать, не каждый день кентавр спрашивает тебя, когда ты проводил ТО ноутбуку. А ноутбук же всё-таки не УАЗик.

Гесиод с интересом наблюдал, как медленно пунцовеют Лёшкины уши, а потом предложил:

— Я могу заняться, если хочешь.

— А ты умеешь? — тупо спросил Лёшка.

Кентавр-сисадмин не укладывался в его воображении.

— Это не сложно.

Лёшка понял вдруг, что стоит, как дурак, с рюкзаком в руках посреди сеней и тупо пялится на Гесиода квадратными глазами.

— Ты извини, — пробормотал он. — Я просто как-то первый раз встречаю кентавра-айтишника.

Гесиод рассмеялся, но это было даже не обидно.

— Ничего, — сказал он наконец. — Я понимаю, что ты здесь имел сомнительное удовольствие познакомиться… не с главной интеллектуальной элитой нашего вида.

— Это ты очень мягко сказал! — выдохнул Лёшка, вспоминая меры по охране кобылы от представителей вида. — Я вообще не знал, что кентавры есть где-то ещё и… ну… не такие.

— Это просто глупые дети, — отозвался Гесиод. — До которых их родителям не было дела. Они растут в изоляции, не зная норм обычаев и морали, не встречаясь с людьми и не понимая отличий нашего общества. Потом они заводят своих детей, до которых им так же мало дела, и цикл повторяется. Они не виноваты, что так вышло.

— И, тем не менее, к ним ты не пошёл, — заметил Лёшка.

— Пошёл, — возразил кентавр.

— И?

— Они увидели во мне конкурента за территорию и объяснили, почему я должен убираться, — он усмехнулся. — Я убрался.

— Но ведь… — Лёшку передёрнуло, когда он вспомнил, в каком состоянии нашёл кентавра. — Ты умереть мог!

— Всё к тому шло, — кентавр пожал плечами. — Но их не волнует участь чужака на своей территории.

Лёшка помотал головой.

— Дурдом какой-то. А ещё разумные существа, — он вздохнул. — Значит, свои тебя прогнали, и ты к людям решил пойти? И залез в сарай?

— Не сразу. Я сначала вышел в деревню, к западу отсюда.

Лёшка присвистнул. Как должны были встретить кентавра в деревне, особенно если у него не было планов что-то обменять на самогон, он хорошо представлял. Гесиод согласно кивнул.

— Да. Продуктивного диалога у нас не вышло.

— Ну, надо думать, — фыркнул Лёшка. — Ясно тогда, чего ты помирать затеялся в сарае… Вот, кстати, хорошо, что напомнил. Сейчас машину разгружу, и будем тебя колоть, по времени пора.

— А это обязательно? — уточнил Гесиод. — Мне уже лучше.

— Обязательно. Ленка сказала — три дня колоть.

Кентавр вздохнул, но, видимо, смирился.

Пока Лёшка разгружал УАЗик, выпинывал Казбека, ловил не желающую доиться козу и вообще занимался нужными для жизни делами, Гесиод не терял времени даром. С помощью бритвы и лошадиных расчёсок он привёл себя в порядок, так что Лёшка его в первую минуту даже не узнал. Волосы кентавр собрал в хвост, бороду сбрил начисто, равно как и волосы на задней стороне шеи, которые ниже затылка образовывали что-то вроде рудиментной конской гривы. Грива пробивалась вдоль позвоночника по всей спине и кончалась уже на холке, где человеческий торс сливался с конским телом. На эту гриву кентавр бритвой тоже замахнулся, но согнуться так, чтобы дотянуться между лопаток, не сумел. Лёшка застал его как раз за этим акробатическим экзерсисом, когда вернулся в дом с ведёрком добытого молока.

— Оставь! — потребовал он, уяснив, что Гесиод собирается сделать. — Круто же!

— Ты так думаешь? — с сомнением протянул тот.

Лёшка подтвердил, что думает. Кентавр оставил попытки завязаться узлом и натянул свитер обратно.

[](https://image.ibb.co/jZf0dp/9.jpg)  
Иллюстрация от [Morgul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul)

В следующие несколько дней жизнь на кордоне понемногу вошла в устоявшееся русло. Лёшка отвёз единорогам соли и мела, загрузил кормушки, осмотрел тропы, ведущие к ним, на предмет капканов — была у местных туповатая манера их ставить в таком очевидном месте. Кентавр слегка оклемался и начал понемногу бродить вокруг двора, но только шагом. Гной из копыт больше не тёк, но ходить ему всё равно было тяжело, особенно по жёсткой земле. Так что большую часть времени он проводил в сенях с Лёшкиным ноутбуком.

«По-хорошему, это ковать надо. На круги», — высказалась сестра, когда Лёшка прислал ей фото копыт. Гесиод сперва от этой фотосессии был не в восторге, но потом признал всё же, что по ногам отдельно от всего остального не понять, лошадь в кадре или кентавр.

Ни о какой ковке в нынешней ситуации можно было даже не мечтать. Да и согласился бы вообще кентавр на эту процедуру? Лёшка не рискнул его спрашивать и до поры оставил эту тему.

Из нескольких алюминиевых банок и кабеля Гесиод собрал выносную антенну, которую Лёшка водрузил на крышу, и она действительно ловила стабильный сигнал. Потом показал Лёшке, как разбирать и чистить ноутбук от залежей пыли, как с помощью софта разогнать не новое железо, как настроить VPN, запустить виртуальную машину с линуксом, как обходить блокировки и сохранять анонимность. Лёшка уже перестал удивляться и воспринимал всё это как должное. В самом деле, почему бы кентавру этим не заниматься? В Интернете ведь не видно, кто сидит по ту сторону — человек, кентавр или какая-нибудь годзилла.

О том, сколько в сети сидит годзилл, Лёшка предпочитал не задумываться.

В один из дождливых осенних вечеров он вытащил из погреба несколько банок пива, и они с Гесиодом устроились смотреть кино. Кентавр улёгся на солому, Лёшка сидел, привалившись спиной к тёплому боку, на котором вроде бы уже не так проступали рёбра.

Пиво кончилось быстро, но вставать и снова лезть в погреб не хотелось. Фильм тоже близился к финалу.

— Спасибо, — сказал вдруг Гесиод.

— Это Михалычу надо говорить, — усмехнулся Лёшка. — Пиво из его запаса. На случай ядерной войны, наверное.

— Я не об этом, — тихо пояснил кентавр. — Ты действительно изменил моё представление о людях здесь.

И, помолчав, добавил:

— А почему на случай войны?

— Так Михалыч не пьёт, — пояснил Лёшка. — С тех пор, как мантикору из медвежьего капкана вытащил. Говорит, как её увидел — и всё, словно отрезало. Шёл поддатый, услышал шум, нашёл эту… мантикору, в общем, с лапой в капкане, и хлоп! — как стёклышко.

Он подумал и уточнил:

— Если б я спьяну такое в лесу увидал, я бы, наверное, тоже больше пить не смог.

— Как он её вытащил?

— Не знаю, — честно признался Лёшка. — Он не рассказывал. Сказал только, что вытащил, и что с тех пор пить не может. Он ведь как-то от неё потом ноги унёс. Тебе повезло, что ты, пока по лесу бродил, ничего такого не встретил.

— Да, — согласился Гесиод. — Повезло.

Лёшка оглянулся на него. Кентавр смотрел мимо экрана, куда-то в пустоту. Лёшка тронул его за плечо — не за человеческое, а за переднюю ногу повыше локтя.

— Эй.

Кентавр повернулся к нему.

— Ты так и не сказал, откуда явился, — напомнил ему Лёшка. — Это что, тайна?

— В некотором роде, — Гесиод провёл рукой по краю ноутбука. — Хотя… Теперь уже не важно.

— Так, может, расскажешь? — не сдавался Лёшка. — Мы же друзья, вроде как. Друзья же?

— Только если ты считаешь это… — кентавр сделал паузу. — Допустимым.

Лёшка поморщился.

— Ой, да брось уже. Не, я в курсе, что местные кентавров за людей не считают. Ну так ты посмотри, кто у них перед глазами. Ещё не ясно, кто тут большие алкаши — те, которые в деревне, или которые в лесу. Но это же всё не потому, что они кентавры, а потому, что ведут себя… Ну, ты понял.

Он протянул руку. Гесиод, помедлив мгновение, крепко её пожал.

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Я расскажу. Спрашивай.

— Откуда ты?

— Преимущественно из Восточной Европы, — кентавр усмехнулся, глядя, как вытянулось Лёшкино лицо. — Для нас не существует государственных границ, вернее, они существуют только на карте. Мы приходим, куда хотим. По крайней мере, так было до недавнего времени. Мой отец был родом из Греции, мать — из Польши, а наш табун в разное время кочевал по территории от Болгарии до России. Я не помню, где именно родился.

Лёшка слушал, чувствуя, как челюсть медленно уезжает вбок.

— Я отправился в Германию, чтобы учиться там. У нас не принято, чтобы повзрослевшие дети оставались в родительском табуне. Я жил потом во Франции, в Болгарии, в Польше… В общем, не задерживался на одном месте.

— А твоя семья? Она где осталась?

Гесиод вздохнул.

— Я не… У меня не получилось семьи. Так бывает. Мы передвигались небольшим табуном, который то пополнялся, то уменьшался — просто друзья, связанные общими идеями и интересами. Это обычная практика.

— В смысле, табуном, где только мужчины? — уточнил Лёшка. — В смысле, жеребцы? В смысле… Вы как друг друга вообще называете?.. Ты извини, если что.

Кентавр сдержанно рассмеялся.

— По имени, — ответил он. — Ты прав, это был холостяцкий табун. Вроде тех, что терроризируют округу здесь. Только мы атаковали не беспризорных лошадей, а вайфай. Хотя в местности, где обычно ходят кентавры, с ним негусто. Я в последние годы работал удалённо на несколько контор. Дохода, который это приносило, мне вполне хватало.

— А потом что случилось?

Гесиод молчал некоторое время.

— Ты знаешь, где обычно живут кентавры? — спросил он наконец.

— В лесу? — предположил Лёшка. — Вы обычно в городах не светитесь.

— Здесь — в лесу, — подтвердил Гесиод. — Но изначально — в степях, в том числе высокогорных. В Азии до недавнего времени самая большая община была в Китае.

— Была?

— Она существует и сейчас, но больше не кочует. Мы узнали об этом почти случайно и думали, что это просто слухи. Но потом они подтвердились. КНР не нужен такой ненадежный и потенциально опасный элемент, как несколько больших табунов кентавров, бесконтрольно передвигающихся по их территории. Ты же помнишь, мы пересекаем границы, не обращая на них внимания? Кентавры видят слишком много. Они могут рассказать слишком многое. Поэтому общину изолировали.

— В каком смысле? — подозрительно уточнил Лёшка.

— В самом буквальном — колючей проволокой, блок-постами и автоматчиками. Табун не может покинуть территорию, которую власти отвели для него из соображений национальной безопасности. При попытке бегства огонь откроют без предупредительного выстрела. На каждом углу камеры, у каждого кентавра есть ID — дата рождения и порядковый номер.

— Как на конезаводе, — пробормотал Лёшка.

Он представил, как кентавров таврят азотом, и ему вдруг стало мерзко.

— Почти, — подтвердил Гесиод. — Только на конезаводе у лошади нет личного дела и индекса благонадёжности, который меняется в зависимости от того, как она себя ведёт, с кем говорит и спит ли под крышей. А здесь есть. И потерять баллы очень просто. Не ночуешь в укрытии, которое для тебя любезно предоставили, — минус балл, замечен в подозрительных разговорах — минус два, не спишь после сирены к отбою — минус половина балла. Когда индекс достигает нуля или забирается в отрицательные величины, кентавра помещают на перевоспитание.

Он замолчал, глядя в сторону. Ладони сжались в кулаки. Хвост нервно хлестнул по боку. Лёшка поймал этот хвост и задержал, чтобы не дёргался.

— Так называемая школа перевоспитания — это огромный барак, вроде манежа, со сплошной крышей, — продолжал Гесиод. — Это сделано не случайно — как ты знаешь, кентавры в основном боятся потолка над головой. Они не могут чувствовать себя там спокойно. И с пяти утра до полуночи в этой «школе» полагается шагать по кругу, за хвостом товарища, и скандировать заученные лозунги. В основном о равенстве, братстве и необходимости соблюдать закон и порядок. Уважать партию. Уважать народ. Сдохнуть за идею, и всё в таком духе. В середине дня небольшой перерыв, можно выпить воды и немного поесть, потом всё начинается сначала. Только шагаешь в другую сторону. Через пару недель в такой «школе» тебя выпускают обратно с ненулевым индексом благонадёжности. Его даже можно повысить, если доносить на друзей или упорно работать, например.

— Но это же… — пробормотал Лёшка. — Концлагерь?

— Только там кормят, — уточнил Гесиод.

Лёшка провёл рукой по его спине, казавшейся угловатой от выпирающих костей.

— По тебе не скажешь.

— Плохо кормят, — согласился кентавр. — Но голодом нас не морили.

— Как ты туда попал? Ты же там и был, верно? Сколько?

— Четырнадцать месяцев, — отозвался Гесиод после секундной заминки. — И два дня.

Лёшка присвистнул.

— Но как?

— Самое страшное в этом концлагере для кентавров — то, что он нём никому не известно. КНР не ведёт инстаграмы своих тюрем. Дело не ограничивается одной общиной — туда отправляют кентавров со всей страны, когда их находят, а их находят. Это считается гуманным по отношению к разумным существам — их не убивают, просто принудительно переселяют в резервацию строгого режима. Там нет связи, нет никаких контактов с внешним миром. Даже в тюрьмах бывают свидания — здесь нет и этого. Они не знают, что происходит по ту сторону колючей проволоки, а мир не знает о них. Китай официально отрицает существование этого места. Мы посылали несколько запросов — впустую. Наших родичей как будто нет. Нет даже координат этого города солнца, где их закрыли. Был только один способ их достать…

Гесиод замолчал и развёл руками. Лёшка смотрел на него со смесью восхищения и ужаса.

— Серьёзно?

Он кивнул.

— Кто-то должен был проникнуть туда и узнать, где находится это место. Мы решили, что это буду я.

— И ты отправился в Китай?

— Отправился и сдался, как видишь, — Гесиод усмехнулся. — И остался там на четырнадцать месяцев.

— А потом?

— Потом сбежал. Не могу сказать, что это было легко, — он поморщился. — В конце концов мне удалось добраться до России. Потом — до транссиба, и теперь я здесь. Но меня ищут и, скорее всего, однажды найдут. А когда найдут, та сторона потребует меня выдать. Местным силовикам спустят приказ, и, скорее всего, за мной придут — кому нужны проблемы из-за одного кентавра?

Он помолчал и добавил:

— Возможно, тебе позвонят и потребуют найти меня и сдать. Прости. Мне жаль, что я втянул тебя в это. По-хорошему, мне следовало сразу уйти, но…

— Ты бы сдох в лесу, если б ушёл! — возмутился Лёшка. — Совсем, что ли? Ты и сейчас ещё еле ковыляешь. И вообще, не пори чушь. Мы, егеря, своих не выдаём.

— Тебе прикажут меня выдать, — повторил кентавр.

Лёшка упрямо мотнул головой. «Гони его», — прозвучал в этой голове Ленкин голос. Её предсказания имели нехорошую манеру сбываться — а Лёшка имел ещё более нехорошую манеру никогда их не слушать.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — решительно заявил он. — В крайнем случае, уйдёшь в лес, а я скажу, что никакого кентавра не нашёл, хотят — путь сами идут ищут. К единорогам, у которых скоро гон, к другим кентаврам, не таким, как ты, к волкам, медведям и мантикоре. И посмотрим, сколько войдёт и сколько выйдет. И вообще…

Он взял Гесиода за руку и сжал покрепче, чтобы у того не осталось сомнений в его намерениях.

— И вообще, я с тобой! — заявил Лёшка со всем жаром, на который был способен. — Будем вместе бороться против этого китайского концлагеря. Освободим твоих сородичей. Даже если они вроде тех, в лесу, они такое не заслужили. Ты координаты-то записал?

Гесиод покачал головой.

— Там запрещены любые средства коммуникации и фиксации данных, — пояснил он. — Камеры, телефоны, пейджеры, бумажные самолётики. Я бы ничего такого не смог пронести.

— Ну и как тогда?..

Кентавр улыбнулся.

— Я запомнил, — пояснил он. — У нас хорошая зрительная память — как и у лошадей, если уж сравнивать. И тогда, на другой день после того, как ты пустил меня в дом, я отправил нужную информацию своим друзьям. Разумеется, соблюдая все меры предосторожности.

— А-а, — протянул Лёшка. — Так вот откуда ты про прокси и дедики знаешь.

— Это скорее причина моей отправки в Китай, чем следствие, — возразил кентавр.

— А ты, получается, ещё и китайский знаешь? Ты ж говорил — французский, греческий…

— Я не разговариваю на нём свободно, — пояснил Гесиод. — Но объясниться могу. Или проскандировать лозунги, но, с твоего позволения, этого делать не буду.

— Угу, и по кругу ходить, — пробормотал Лёшка.

Он потянулся и почти машинально пощупал передние копыта. Они были тёплыми, почти горячими, но пальцевые артерии больше не стучали.

— Да, — грустно подтвердил Гесиод. — Это у меня едва ли выйдет.

— Ленка сказала, с такими ногами тебя только ковать, — признался Лёшка. — Но ковалей у нас тут, как видишь… Ну и, не знаю, ты на это согласен?

— Почему нет? — удивился кентавр.

Лёшка слегка растерялся.

— Ну, лошади вот не все в восторге, — пробормотал он. — Вдруг кентавры тоже? Но Ленка говорит, если круглые подковы сделать, тебе ходить легче будет.

Впервые ему почудилось, что в глазах кентавра мелькнуло что-то похожее на надежду.

— В самом деле? — спросил он.

— Ну, я не хочу тебя раньше времени обнадёживать, но вроде бы да, — выдохнул Лёшка. — Пробовать надо. Не попробуем — не узнаем.

Пришли за кентавром к концу недели. Совсем не так, как Лёшка ожидал. Ему представлялось что-то вроде картины из фильмов, с автозаками, из которых сыпется вооружённый до зубов ОМОН в броне, с автоматами, щитами и прочей атрибутикой. На деле всё оказалось куда прозаичнее.

Было утро. Шёл снег — уже не первый, но этот, в отличие от первого, таял не сразу. Он ложился на одеревеневшую землю под ногами, покрывая всё вокруг белым кружевом. Полицейский бобик, переваливаясь по подмёрзшим ухабам, подкатился к воротам.

Ребят из райотдела, в особенности лейтенанта Вовку, Лёха знал давно. Те его знали тоже — в основном вне работы, потому что в дела егерей полиция старалась не лезть. А лучше вообще обходить лес и его обитателей десятой дорогой.

— Лёх, тут херня какая-то, — развёл руками Вовка, спрыгивая на мёрзлую землю. — Притащились из области, говорят, с твоих координат что-то там засекли. Якобы ты тут незаконно укрываешь какую-то сбежавшую через границу тварь. Я им сказал, что тут весь лес — сплошные твари, но толку-то… А, вон тащатся.

Вдалеке, печально карабкаясь по мёрзлой дороге, хромала бело-синяя полицейская Газель. Сердце у Лёшки ухнуло куда-то вниз. То ли кентавр соблюдал не все меры предосторожности, то ли он сам… Хотя кому он звонил или писал в последнее время, если так подумать? В основном сестре, не она же его сдала.

— А меня-то в чём обвиняют? — уточнил Лёшка, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

Вовка в сердцах сплюнул на снег.

— Тебя ни в чём, но не сомневайся, если надо будет — найдут. Так что лучше отдай им, если у тебя реально что-то есть. Но у тебя ж нет?

Лёшка не успел ответить. Из-за угла дома, осторожно щупая копытами грунт, словно кошка по горячей крыше, выбрался Гесиод.

Вовка разинул рот. Его коллега присвистнул.

— Ну охренеть! Он настоящий?

Гесиод скрестил руки на груди и смерил полицейских с головы до ног взглядом, в котором не было ни страха, ни заискивания. Зато было какое-то пренебрежение, что ли. Словно в его личной иерархии живых существ Вовка и его ребята только что заняли место примерно между тараканом и земляным червяком.

— Нет, — сказал он, — он ненастоящий. Он шутка таксидермистов. Как утконос.

— Твою ж мать! — восхитился Вовка. — Разговаривает!

Гесиод посмотрел на Лёшку вопросительно.

— Гес, это Володя Мухин, — быстро пояснил тот. — Он из райотдела, и он нормальный. Просто удивился немного.

— А, — отозвался кентавр таким тоном, будто в Вовкину нормальность не особенно поверил.

— То есть, — протянул Вовка, — они с области, получается, вот за ним пёрлись? И как они его потащат?

— Никак, — ответил Лёшка. — Потому что им его никто не отдаст.

Он быстро соображал, следя взглядом за приближающейся Газелью. Страха не было. Была только железная уверенность, что без боя он не сдастся.

У него было преимущество — за время обитания на кордоне, сперва с Михалычем, а потом в одиночку, Лёшка насмотрелся всякого. А полицейские, даже местные, кентавра видели впервые. Что уж там говорить о парнях с области.

А парни выгрузились серьёзные — в брониках, с табельным, один несчастный даже с автоматом. Лёшка немного пожалел последнего бедолагу: таскать на себе весь день АК, цепляться им за всё, перед сменой зарядить, после разрядить… Но потом он встретил взгляд автоматчика, и вся жалость куда-то пропала.

Командир группы с погонами майора окинул взглядом собравшуюся во дворе публику, включая глупого Казбека, который полез знакомиться с автоматчиком, отчаянно маша хвостом, и удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Вот, нормально работаешь, Мухин, когда хочешь, — заявил он. — Ребята, грузим вот это вот…

Он показал на Гесиода. Тот не мог скрестить руки на груди во второй раз, так что только переступил задними ногами.

— Вы его в Газель погрузите? — поинтересовался Лёшка.

Майор уставился на него во все глаза. Видимо, ему только сейчас пришло в голову, что кентавр в пассажирскую Газель явно не поместится, даже если допустить, что он этого хочет. Повисла пауза.

— Привяжем на верёвку, как коня, сзади побежит, — решил наконец майор.

Вовке изменила служебная выдержка, и он прыснул. Лёшка не смог сдержать ухмылки до ушей.

— Во-первых, — спокойно сообщил Гесиод, — я никуда не побегу. Даже если вы попытаетесь меня привязать. Во-вторых, я могу узнать, какие обвинения мне предъявлены?

С лица майора куда-то разом пропали все краски.

— Оно что… разговаривает? — тупо поинтересовался он у Лёшки.

— На пяти языках, — не удержался тот.

— Я не всё понял насчёт обвинений, — повторил Гесиод.

Майор как-то сдулся.

— У меня приказ — задержать кентавра, доставить в отдел, передать кому положено, — пояснил он совершенно не уставным тоном. — Ты — кентавр? — спросил он Гесиода.

— Тут полный лес кентавров, — ответил за того Лёшка. — Вы как определили, что это тот самый? Хоть бы документы у него спросили, что ли!

— А ты молчи, — огрызнулся майор. Ему, видимо, не приходило в голову, что кентавров может быть больше одного. — Кентавр, так? Номер двадцать пять, шесть, восемьдесят шесть, точка, джи?

— Нет у меня никаких точек джи, — безмятежно отозвался кентавр. — Равно как и номера. Меня зовут Гесиод.

— Ну, Гесиод — это же через джи пишется, так?

— Через эйч.

— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! — не выдержал майор. — Научились тут говорить все, кому не лень. Ты понимаешь вообще, что, если ты сейчас с нами не погрузишься, за тобой в следующий раз придут уже другие люди? За тобой и за твоим приятелем!

Он показал на Лёшку. Гесиод оглянулся на того с беспокойством.

— Не верь ему, — сказал Лёшка быстро. — Никто за мной не придёт.

— Обязательно придут, — заверил его майор. — Тебе проблем надо? — он снова повернулся к Гесиоду. — Ну? Номер твой? Ты же кентавр.

— Здесь полный лес кентавров, — повторил один из Вовкиных ребят Лёхины слова.

— Да знаю я! — отмахнулся майор.

— Он имеет в виду, — пояснил Гесиод, — не то, что эти кентавры есть в лесу. А то, что они сейчас здесь.

И он кивнул в сторону леса. Майор оглянулся.

На опушке, видимой от ворот, и в самом деле наметилось шевеление. Донёсся гул поступи множества конских ног по мёрзлой земле. В леваде пронзительно закричала, предупреждая чужаков о своём присутствии, Майка.

Кентавров было много. Они приближались одновременно со всех сторон, единым фронтом, в котором чётко выделялись небольшие семейные группы. Это был не один табун, но мирная сходка множества мелких. Лёшка узнал на дальнем краю нескольких молодых жеребцов, с которыми уже встречался. Ближе к центру ему попались на глаза старый пегий кентавр и его рыжая, в крупных отметинах, дочь, очень красивая, с длинными рыжими волосами. Этих он тоже знал, они были из адекватных.

А вот альфу, которая вела это сборище, Лёшка видел впервые. Огромная, с гнедым корпусом и седыми волосами, заплетёнными в длинную косу, она шла на шаг впереди и сантиметров на пятнадцать возвышалась над ближайшими кентаврами. В отличие от остальных, которые в большинстве своём несли арбалеты в руках, у неё оружие висело за спиной. Она была старой, наверное, даже очень старой, на покрытом морщинами лице белели шрамы, но было в ней что-то такое, что давало понять — с этой лучше не связываться. Даже если у неё нет толпы таких же за спиной.

Гости из области схватились за табельное, автоматчик судорожно снял с предохранителя АК. Кентавры остановились. Альфа продолжила идти вперёд, пока не замерла в паре шагов от майора.

Гесиод слегка наклонил голову, приветствуя её. Лёшка, чувствуя себя абсолютно не в своей тарелке, сделал то же самое. Видимо, в этом было что-то правильное, потому что альфа кивнула в ответ и повернулась к майору.

— Скажи своей охране, чтобы убрала стволы, — произнесла она почти без акцента, но резкие, гортанные звуки её голоса всё равно разительно отличались от правильной речи Гесиода. — Они не помогут.

Майор сделал знак опустить оружие. Вовка и его ребята, наученные горьким опытом, к кобурам тянуться даже не пытались.

— Вы же всё равно их бронежилеты не пробьёте, — тихо сказал Лёшка.

Альфа оглянулась на него.

— А нам и не надо, — произнесла она спокойно. — Вот, кто пробьёт.

Она показала вверх. Лёшка вскинул голову и заметил тёмную точку в небе.

Через мгновение точка превратилась в огромную крылатую тень, которая накрыла двор. Ещё через мгновение эта тень с грохотом обрушилась на землю, складывая жёсткие кожистые крылья.

Вовка ойкнул. Майор перекрестился. Ударная группа, убравшая было оружие, схватилась за него снова.

Тварь походила на тигра без полос, отрастившего львиную гриву. Огромные крылья поднимались у неё над спиной, как горб, каждое снабжалось здоровенным когтем. Но хуже всего был огромный, похожий на скорпионий, хвост, заканчивавшийся жалом.

Мантикора оглянулась по сторонам и глухо зарычала, скаля большие желтоватые клыки. Лёшка заметил на её передней лапе белые шрамы, оставленные будто бы огромными челюстями. Или… Или медвежьим капканом.

— Вы пришли в наш лес, — произнесла альфа, обращаясь к майору. — И требуете, чтобы наш сородич вам подчинился. Этого не будет. Уходите.

— Но… — начал было майор.

А вот то, что произошло дальше, стало неожиданностью даже для Лёшки. Мантикора снова открыла пасть.

— Уходите! — проревела она. Голос походил на мурлыканье огромной кошки. Огромной крылатой кошки с клыками и жалом.

Майор попятился. Лёшка был к этому близок. О таком его Михалыч, уезжая, не предупреждал.

— Уходите, — повторила альфа.

— Но сверху… Понимаете… — жалобно заблеял майор. — Им нужен кентавр, к вам сюда снова придут. Только это будем уже не мы…

Он покосился на мантикору. Та оскалилась, как подозревал Лёшка, для проформы.

— Нужен — значит будет, — отозвалась альфа. Она оглянулась и что-то крикнула на своём, состоящем из высоких горловых звуков, языке. На задних рядах копытная толпа зашевелилась.

Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Альфа буравила майора тяжёлым взглядом.

— Старшая… — начал было Гесиод, но она сделала жест, видимо, приказав ему молчать. По крайней мере, рот он захлопнул тут же.

Наконец молодые жеребцы притащили тушу. Вернее, тело, хотя по сути своей это была всё же туша — труп кентавра, убитого, должно быть, в ходе разборок жеребцов между собой. Лёшка и раньше слышал, что они нередко дерутся до смерти, и теперь видел тому подтверждение. Трупу было уже не меньше пары дней, и веяло от него не розами.

— Вот тебе кентавр, — отчеканила альфа. — Для людей все кентавры на одно лицо. Скажешь, местные его убили.

— А как я эту дохлятину в Газель засуну? — почти жалобно спросил её майор.

Альфа раздражённо махнула хвостом.

— А живого как собирался?

Лёшка испытывал острое желание добавить, что с их типичной клаустрофобией попытаться живого кентавра куда-то запихнуть — вообще извращённый способ самоубийства. Но посмотрел на альфу и промолчал.

А старая кобыла тем временем повернулась к ним с Гесиодом.

— Ты не из наших, — произнесла она.

— Да, — согласился кентавр.

— Ты из кочевых. Нам не нужны чужаки. Уходи.

Гесиод кивнул.

— Я понял, старшая.

— Нет, погоди! — возмутился Лёшка. — Куда он уйдёт? И как? Он живёт на кордоне, вас не трогает, зачем ты его гонишь?

Альфа нетерпеливо ударила копытом по мёрзлой земле.

— Чужакам не место в нашем лесу. Ты не поймёшь. Ты много о нас не знаешь.

— Ну, не знаю, да, — согласился Лёшка. — Но куда торопиться-то? Давай Михалыч на кордон вернётся, я тогда Гесиода отсюда увезу. Я просто сейчас уехать не могу, а он своим ходом куда уйдёт? Просто подожди немного, я его заберу и сам уеду. Не буду тебе больше действовать на нервы.

— Ты можешь остаться, — возразила альфа.

Лёшка усмехнулся и положил руку Гесиоду на холку.

— Ну, нет, — заявил он. — Я его не брошу теперь. Кто мне ноут будет чистить?

* * *

В начале декабря дорог в лесу не осталось, их замело так, что угадывались они только по слишком широким просветам между деревьями. Но взятый в деревне в обмен на солярку трактор накатал их снова, уверенно рыча гусеницами. И в снежной целине вновь появилась дорога, удобная и почти ровная — до весны.

Жужка, чёрная лайка Михалыча, носилась по двору и прыгала на Казбека, а Казбек падал на спину кверху лапами и прикидывался дохлым воротником.

На дороге, не рискуя заезжать во двор, ждал пикап с прицепленным коневозом-мыльницей.

Лёшка перетащил свои нехитрые пожитки в кузов, бросил туда же охотничьи лыжи, взял рюкзак и погладил на прощание кошку. Та зашипела.

— Михалыч, я свой ноутбук тебе оставлю, — сказал он, слегка смущаясь. — Он, в общем, нормально работает, Гес его сделал… Только… Ну, в общем, если к тебе тут китайцы придут или менты из области — ты не сильно удивляйся.

Михалыч усмехнулся, прикуривая папироску.

— Тоже мне, удивил — китайцы, — хмыкнул он. — Вот индусы когда свою змею искали, это да… А китайцы пусть приходят.

Гесиод, осторожно переступая по снегу, где тот был не так сильно утоптан, подошёл к Михалычу и стрельнул папиросу. Лёшка посмотрел на него с возмущением.

— Одна капля никотина убивает лошадь! — попенял он кентавру.

Тот невозмутимо затянулся.

— А хомячка разрывает на куски.

Михалыч посмотрел на кентавра с уважением.

— Жаль, тебя табун не принял, — заметил он.

Гесиод пожал плечами:

— Мне не очень жаль. У нас… есть фундаментальные разногласия.

Лёшка пихнул его локтем в круп, подталкивая в сторону коневоза. Кентавр понимающе кивнул и показал папироску — мол, имеет право докурить. Лёшка вздохнул.

— Если китайцы сами не уйдут, — сказал он Михалычу, — ты скажи… Ну, в лесу. Или зови мантикору. Она говорит, ты знаешь как.

— Знаю, — подтвердил тот, загадочно ухмыляясь.

Лёшка не выдержал.

— Как ты всё же её приручить смог, что она тебя не сожрала на месте? — спросил он.

Егерь с минуту молчал, задумчиво глядя в сторону леса. Лёшка терпеливо ждал, Гесиод тоже.

— Ну как, как… — протянул наконец Михалыч. — Мантикора-то, по сути — та же кошка. Большая только.

И он кивнул на Марфу, с недовольным видом пересекающую двор. Марфа шипела на всех. Только на Михалыча не шипела.

— Всё живое любит ласку, — заключил Михалыч. — Только не всё оно об этом знает. Так что без гладкоствола в нашем деле — никуда. А потом, когда тебя не сожрали, — можно уже и лаской.

Лёшка вздохнул и зашагал к коневозу, подталкивая кентавра, чтобы докуривал быстрее. Уже у самого трапа он оглянулся на лес.

Там, в тени деревьев, скрывались другие тени. Альфа зорко следила, чтобы чужак сдержал слово и оставил не родной для него край.

Лёшка поправил на крупе чужака поехавшую на бок тёплую попону.

— Планшет дашь? — спросил Гесиод, осторожно трогая копытом трап.

— В дороге связи всё равно нет, — предупредил Лёшка. — Это здесь мы на холме. Там, в лесу, всё равно ничего не посмотришь, зачем тебе планшет?

— Я всё на карту скачал.

Мгновение Лёшка смотрел на кентавра, размышляя, как тут поступить. Потом критически оглядел застеленный соломой пол коневоза.

— Залезай! — заявил он наконец. — Раз такое дело, я с тобой в прицепе поеду. Вместе с планшетом.

Гесиод усмехнулся, выкинул папиросу в снег и начал осторожно подниматься по трапу.


End file.
